


Building a world

by LadyIzo



Series: Monster Riot [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'll prob add more tags as I add, This is just for world building, the real story is next in the series, this is all the boring shit I don't want to explain in the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIzo/pseuds/LadyIzo
Summary: This is just a convenient place for me to collect information that I'm not going to fully explain in Monster Riot. The story can be read just fine without all of this extra info it just explains it more than the story. I'm not a huge fan of writing stupidly long exposition just to explain something that would already be normal to my characters.
Series: Monster Riot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562983
Kudos: 6





	Building a world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for dropping in. I'm very glad you decided to take a peek at my extra info for the story. I honestly put way too much thought for this story that there was to much boring stuff to explain in the main content. If I left anything out please let me know. I'll continue to add more info here while I write the story so this will be a good place to reference if something seems off. This is my first Fanfiction so please forgive me as this was the only way I could figure to get the rest of the info out there. XD

**World**

Since there wasn't really a canon place as to where Mt.Ebott would be located I decided to take artistic liberty and placed it right in my home state of Washington. I also decided it would be the most convenient to essentially switch out Mt.Rainier with Mt.Ebott since it's the biggest mountain in our state not only that but it was a place I could look up on google maps to reference where I was doing things. The mountain itself isn't really featured too much in the story but I'm too OCD to just wing it. Changing it up does pose some changes to Mt.Ebott like the fact that Mt.Rainier is covered in snow but it also makes a lot of sense. There are many legit cases of missing persons on the mountain which can be linked to the fallen children of the game. It's a bit dark to think about but so is my story XD

Like the original Camp Harmony, the monster internment camp is going to be held at the Puyallup fairground. During the last few weeks before the start of Monster Riot the military started working at turning the fairground into an internment camp. They've removed any of the fair rides that they could wheel away, all of the food carts and shop tents were removed to make room for hastily built shacks for multiple purposes.

The fairgrounds have been split into several sections, sleeping area, research facilities for figuring out more about the monsters magic and physiology, the designated area for food rations and recreational activities(not that there's anything fun to do other than be with the ones that matter to one another), lastly there is the base of operations for the military stationed to watching the monsters(this includes their own sleeping area, access to outside of the internment camp to receive the food for the camp).

I actually made a map out of the actual google map 3d image of the fairgrounds for you guys to get a visual idea. 

The area the monsters were originally brought in the upper green research section. Sans and Pap fell asleep on a random bench around the point where the dark blue, green, and pink meet up. 

In the pink section for those of you who have never been to the Puyallup fairgrounds(now called the 'Washington state fair') the pink section is mainly made up of animal barns. While the fairground has been cleared out of all animals a lot of the area still smells heavily of the manure, the ground is usually very wet muddy and cold. The military has fixed up the barn stalls as makeshift sleeping areas. I don't personally have an idea as to what they're sleeping on yet but it's most likely just heavily stacked up with hay for cushion from the cement. It's hard for me to imagine the military going out of their way to find beds that would fit my giant monsters. The one real building I've left in the sleeping area is just one giant room which is full of bedrolls, no separating rooms of privacy. The few shacks that were made for the sleeping area are just small rooms filled similarly to the barn stalls using hay mounds for sleeping. The shacks built in the sleeping area were some of the last ones built, a lot of them weren't completely finished so they can be rather drafty some of the doors don't even fully shut.

**Magic/Souls**

In my world magic never really went away. The only difference from when the monsters were sealed and present-day is that all mages keep their magic a secret. When the witch hunts started happening those with magic learned to be extremely fearful of what they could do and kept a tight reign on their powers. Mages are completely random from who's born with the powers to what they're able to do with their magic. The one constant is that those with magic have a very high affinity with their dominant soul trait. For the most part, if a soul is **80%** or **higher** of the main soul trait then they're most likely a mage. It can happen at a lower percentage but the magic is much weaker and is harder to control. Most of the human's soul trait affinity is around **40-50%** at the highest, some people are so mixed to the point their highest trait is at **30%**. 

Once a human finally becomes an adult most of the time over time the person's soul will start to grow dull. _Most_ mages are able to keep their bright and vibrant soul colors since it's heavily linked to the wellness of their magic. There are many reasons a person's soul color can dim some of the main causes is a **lack** of hope and dissonance with their main soul trait. 

Magic can manifest in many different ways but it mainly has to be something moderately natural. Gravity - natural, Any of the elements - natural, technology - not natural. Not to say magic can't affect things that aren't found in nature. Somebody with the ability to manipulate electricity could short circuit technology, but nobody is going to have the ability to manipulate the technology itself. 

The current types of magic I currently plan to feature in my story which is not tied to any of our favorite characters from undertale include

The basic elements(one affinity per person), Barrier/shield, light manipulation(to create light/change the shape of it), darkness manipulation(in the simplest form of just being void of light nothing edgy), gravity manipulation, perception manipulation(to be noticed more or to be completely overlooked)

Since I've introduced the readers magic in chapter 2 and am going to explore further into it briefly in chapter 4 and chapter 5 I wanted to dive into how it works a little bit over here. I don't really plan to explain how it works in the story, it's mainly going to do what it wants so I wanted to have a place for you to answer any of your questions about it. 

Reader's magic is a bit complex. Visually it's like a tangible _shadow_. Reader's magic is **_very_** unstable. His magic is rather quick to come to the reader's defense if he loses focus and is hard for him to get rid of afterward because he's afraid of his own magic. His fear of his magic is heavily tied to his insomnia and night terrors which lead to a fear of the dark. When his magic comes to his aid it'll usually try to cover him to protect him from harm instinctively making him think the darkness is going to swallow him whole. 

Reader has an _extremely_ high affinity with his dominant trait which is a double-edged blade because it makes his magic all the more powerful. After a lot of practice the reader should be able to summon the _shadows_ away from his body and with extreme concentration will probably be able to manipulate it's shape to a small degree. The _shadows_ themself are impenetrable which is why his magic tries to envelop him in order to protect him from harm.

**Characters**

Monsters in my story are much taller and intimidating than they usually are. Proportions are a bit more realistic but otherwise, they're basically the same appearance-wise from the game though possibly a little bit more intimidating. I'm not trying to make super realistic skeletons or anything XD

Heights for all the babies

(I'm gonna fully draw this out eventually, but it's gonna take a while so I have this for now)

Speaking of Frisk, our hero of the underground is going to be 15 in this fic. With how big all the monsters are I believe all the monsters will see Frisk as a very young child regardless of age. Not only that but I plan to have all the monsters to have a much longer life span than monsters which will add to seeing a human so young would basically be an infant. 

Because of Frisk's age, they will not openly be the human monster ambassador in this fic. They understand and inform the monsters ahead of time that if they're found with the monsters Frisk will be taken back to the humans and returned to their real parents if they can be found. Obviously neither party wants this so they're gonna be playing a little bit of hot potato with our little human to keep them safe.

Skeleton body magic-

Obviously this is part of a sans X reader fic. I also plan to have some fun smexy times later on so I want to touch on this a little bit. I'm planning to do the bare basic magical body parts. Tongue and the bits only. I'm not a huge fan of the whole ecto body stuff. Anything that gets magically manifested is something that the skeleton would have to personally research quite a lot to be able to focus it into that shape. 

Though I don't personally plan to do any smut for any of the other possible couples for this fic I personally don't think the monsters would automatically have human-like genitalia. So even if they lean one way or another feminine or masculine I don't really gender my monsters which is why they have no problem with Frisk not using pronouns. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's about all I can think of mentioning for the moment. If I think of anything else I'll edit it in and mention it in the author notes of the current chapter I'm uploading. Again if you have any questions please feel free to drop me a question in the comments. <3


End file.
